Tout n'est qu'une question de perspective
by Linksys
Summary: Rachel et Quinn ne sont pas amies. Pas même de près. La diva est persuadée que Quinn n'est qu'une statue de pierre qui est incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Et si le destin lui permettait de la voir sous un angle différent ? Situé au début de la deuxième saison. Puckleberry bromance
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Voici un de mes projets depuis déjà quelque temps...**

**C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant et je suis un peu fière de moi ^^ :)**

**Avez-vous aimé l'épisode 5x13 ? **

**Moi boff... je m'attendais à au moins une petite scène Faberry mais non ! Sauf lorsque Quinn et Puck chantent "Just give me a reason" et que Rachel fait des expressions étranges, mais sinon... Nada ! **

**Mais en même temps c'est Glee donc... il ne faut pas s'attendre à des miracles.**

**Sur cela, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Est-ce qu'il vous arrive parfois d'être tellement concentré sur un but ou un objectif, que vous ne voyez même pas ce qui pend au bout de votre nez ? Même s'il paraît totalement évident pour certain ou – certaine- dans ce cas-ci, mais que vous ne voyez toujours rien ? Eh bien, c'est exactement ça qui m'est arrivé à moi, Rachel Berry.

Je n'oublierais jamais le jour où j'ai finalement retrouvé la vue, et ce grâce à une occasion assez… spéciale. Vous avez complètement le droit de ne pas me croire où de vous dire : « mais elle est complètement tombé sur la tête ? » car ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter est absolument incroyable.

Alors, voilà comme tout ça a commencé…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que notre deuxième année de lycée était commencée et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Kurt se retrouvait encore dans la banne à ordure pendant que Mercedes, Tina et moi nous prenions des shlushies en pleine figure. C'était notre deuxième cette semaine et nous étions déjà découragés par la tournure des évènements. Quinn avait repris son poste en tant que Capitaine au sein de l'équipe des cheerleaders et rien n'avait été fait pour minimisé ou arrêter le mauvais traitement que subissait le glee club. Pourtant, chaque membre du club avait activement soutenu la blonde durant toute sa grossesse, mais visiblement, la cheerios n'en avait plus rien à faire depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa place au sommet de l'école.

« Cette merde colle autant que dans mon souvenir ! Si l'été avait pu durer éternellement, je ne m'en serais pas plainte… » tempêta Mercedes alors qu'elle vidait le distributeur de serviette en papier pour enlever l'excédent de slush qui lui détrempait la gorge. Tina hocha la tête vigoureusement et quelques gouttes de barbotine tombèrent sur le sol.

« Je sais Mercedes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Quinn ne fait rien pour changer la dynamique. Je pensais qu'on était tous devenu ami après notre première année au Glee club… » soupira Tina en s'aspergeant le visage d'un peu d'eau qui coulait du robinet.

« Arrête de rêver Tina, Quinn n'a jamais été amie avec nous et elle ne le sera jamais. Prend par exemple moi, je l'ai accueilli chez moi pendant la grossesse et elle ne m'a jamais remercié. Alors il ne faut pas s'attendre à un miracle venant de sa part, elle ne changera pas. Sa petite personne passera toujours en premier, et pour l'instant, c'est sa popularité qui est en priorité. »

Tina secoua tristement sa tête, sans doute peinée par l'attitude de la blonde. Mercedes marquait un point ici. Quinn Fabray avait toujours fait passer ses propres intérêts avant tout le reste, même au détriment des autres. Mais j'avais toujours eu un peu espoir que cela changerait avec Beth, mais non. La seconde où elle était revenue dans son uniforme rouge, blanc et noir, l'ancienne Quinn était revenue elle aussi. C'était vraiment dommage.

Une fois de nouveau propre, on se dirigea vers nos classes respectives, et puis ensuite vers le déjeuner. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis à la table du Glee Club, Kurt prit la parole.

« Est-ce que vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il exciter comme un enfant le matin de Noël. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mercedes qui avait un visage confus. Eh bien, pour une fois que la plus grande commère du lycée n'était pas au courant d'une rumeur…

« Allez ! Accouche Kurt ! Tu sais que la patience n'est pas notre truc » s'exclama Puck en repoussant son plateau de nourriture, trop content d'apprendre une nouvelle croustillante.

Kurt se pencha vers nous et nous fit signe d'en faire de même. Je fronçai des sourcils et me rapprocha de lui, comme tout le reste du club.

« J'aurais entendu dire que Santana et Quinn se seraient battus dans les couloirs tout à l'heure »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'entendis un hoquet venant de la plupart des autres membres assis à la table. Quinn s'était battu. Ce qui était une première si vous voulez mon avis.

« Woah ! Ça, c'est mon poussin ! » s'enthousiasma Puck en claquant ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour.

« Pourquoi elle se serait battue avec sa plus proche amie ? » questionna Mike en ouvrant sa bouteille de jus.

« Elle aurait dénoncé l'opération que Santana aurait eue cet été au coach Sylvester pour reprendre son poste de capitaine dans l'équipe » affirma mon ami en prenant un bouché de sa salade. On le regarda avec une expression bouche bée.

« Santana a eu une opération ? Mais elle n'est pas malade… » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demandé, confuse. Kurt secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, elle n'est pas malade. Elle se serait fait refaire les seins à ce qu'il parait »

« Ahh ! Je me disais aussi qu'ils avaient l'aire plus gros qu'avant » murmura Puck pour lui-même, mais tous les autres l'entendirent. J'éclatai de rire en lui donnant un claque sur l'épaule et il rigola. Puck et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés cet été, on était toujours à la maison de l'autre en train de regarder des films ou jouer aux jeux vidéo ou même au football. Après notre petite aventure durant la première année de lycée, nous étions restés en bon terme et finalement, on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Quelle surprise non ?

Ouais. Vraiment.

Bref, la discussion dériva sur les devoirs que nous avaient donnés nos profs respectifs et bientôt, il était l'heure d'aller à mon cour préféré de la journée : Glee !

Mais avant, je devais faire un détour par les toilettes. Lorsque je poussai la porte de la salle de bain, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que j'allais voir. Ou plutôt entendre.

_Des gémissements._

Je devais rêver. Qui aurait si peu de classe pour _se toucher_ dans les toilettes du lycée ? À moins qu'il y ait deux personnes…

M'approchant de la toilette bruyante, je me penchai pour voir le bas de la cabine. Il n'y a que deux pieds, revêtus de baskets blanches, signe que la fille qui se… bref, était une cheerios. Qui pouvait bien être si en manque pour faire ça ici et maintenant ? Quand n'importe qui pouvait entrer ? Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle ne m'avait même pas entendu entrer.

« Ahhh ! Dieu oui ! Hmmm ! » gémit la voix sensuellement. Mes entrailles se contractèrent sous le son de la voix. Dieu ce gémissement était si… érotique.

Entendre cette fille gémir en se caressant avait allumé un petit quelque chose en moi qui me surpris. Mais pas si surpris que ça. Eh oui, avoir deux papas gays m'avait apprise à avoir une très grande ouverture d'esprit. Aimer est aimer, de toute façon.

Collant mon oreille près de la porte, je fis bien attention pour que mes pieds restent à couvert de la vue de la cheerios. La dernière chose que j'avais besoin, étais d'avoir à gérer une cheerleader en colère contre moi pour l'avoir surprise à se donner du plaisir dans les toilettes du lycée.

« Rachel… Ahh tes jupes vont être ma mort…Dieu ! »

C'était comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre. La fille, une cheerleader, était entrain de se toucher en pensant à moi. La plus grande perdante de l'école. Je ne peux pas en croire mes oreilles… Je dois surement avoir mal comprise… il n'y a aucun moyen pour que-

« Rachel j'ai besoin de toi… Ahh ! »

Ok !

Elle était bel et bien entrain de penser à moi en se masturbant.

Mais qui était-elle ? J'étais absolument incapable de reconnaître la voix tellement que celle-ci était déformée par le plaisir.

Sentant que le round final était proche, je sortis des toilettes en trompe, me cachant derrière une rangée de cases avec une très bonne vue sur la porte de la salle de bain. Comme ça, je pourrais voir de qui il s'agissait.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une belle blonde aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux verts, encore remplis de luxure. Ma bouche devait se trouver sur le sol en ce moment parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Quinn Fabray soit _cette fille._

_La fille qui fantasmait sur moi._

* * *

J'ai passé le cours du Glee Club sur le pilote automatique. La seule chose à quoi je pouvais penser était les gémissements de Quinn, la manière qu'elle prononçait mon prénom entre ses délicieuses lèvres, imaginant sans doute que je la poussais contre la porte de la toilette, la ravissant et tout ça en entrant délicatement mon doigt-

« Rachel ! »

Je sursautai sur ma chaise, manquant tomber sur le sol. Puck me regardait avec un sourire rieur.

« Dieu, Puck ! Tu m'as fait peur »

« Désolé, bébé juif, mais tu avais se regard, tu sais, celui que tu fais quand tu penses à- »

« Ok ! J'ai compris ! » le coupai-je avant que le glee club au complet sache que je pensais à des choses pas très catholiques en plein cours. Santana haussa un sourcil, curieuse et mon regard tomba sur la fille assise près d'elle, qui regardait le plafond, l'air de s'ennuyer. Dire qu'il y a 30 minutes, Quinn était très loin d'être inactive…

« Bon, alors on peut reprendre maintenant ? » demanda la capitaine, une expression froide sur son visage.

Elle était très bonne pour cacher son jeu. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu dans les toilettes, je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'elle me trouvait attirante. La blonde avait mis tant de force et de temps dans le but de me prouver le contraire, et elle avait réussi à me faire croire que j'étais laide. Mais au fond elle me désirait. Je me demande comment ça serait, d'être avec elle… Surement très différent de ce que c'était avec Finn. Bref, je ne le saurais peut-être jamais…

* * *

Lorsque je me couchai le soir, j'avais espéré arriver à oublier Quinn et tout le reste, mais non. Encore maintenant, la pensé de Quinn appuyé contre la porte, entrant délicatement sa main dans sa jupe cheerios alors qu'elle mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure… Dieu, juste cette image me faisait avoir chaud.

Voilà ma culotte est ruinée maintenant.

Soupirant, je me relevai pour en mettre une autre, laissant la lumière éteinte. En me levant, je mets le pied dans mon sac et tombe contre mon bureau, me fracassant la tête contre celui-ci. Puis, le noir complet m'envahit.

* * *

Le lendemain, des coups frappèrent contre ma porte, me réveillant. Ma joue était pressée contre le sol et mon corps tout endolori protesta quand je trouvai la force de me lever. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien.

Wow, j'avais réussi à survivre au bureau.

Avec la force que j'avais quand je me suis échouée contre lui, j'étais presque sûre de me réveiller dans le coma. Ouais je sais, on ne peut pas se réveiller dans le coma, mais bon, vous avez compris l'idée.

« Allez Rach ! On se réveille ! Il y a quelqu'un qui est supposé venir te chercher ce matin, alors ne le fait pas attendre ! » déclara joyeusement mon père de l'autre côté de la porte. Je grognai un peu avant d'entrer dans la douche, me demandant qui pourrait bien venir me chercher pour aller au lycée. Puck ? Nahh, il ne m'a pas dit hier qu'il passerait… alors qui ?

Sécher et habiller, je pris mon petit déjeuner et enfin, la personne mystère sonna à la porte. Je me levai à toute vitesse et courut jusqu'à la porte lorsque j'entendis mes papas parler.

« Ahh regarde notre fille Hiram, n'est-elle pas mignonne ? Sa petite amie est à l'heure ! Pas comme ce garçon… comment s'appelait-il déjà ? »

« Flint, je crois » répondit Leroy et je me figeai, la main sur la porte. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _Une petite amie ? _Et la question était, qui ?

Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte et mes jambes manquèrent céder sous mon poids. Des yeux verts rencontrèrent les miens et mon souffle se coupa. D'abord les toilettes hier, et maintenant ça. Peut-être étais-je vraiment dans le coma finalement ? Si c'était le cas, je devais carrément remercier mon cerveau pour avoir imaginé cette situation pour passer le temps.

Mes yeux balayèrent son corps magnifique, vêtu de son uniforme cheerios. Ses cheveux étaient dans une parfaite queue de cheval, et son regard était flamboyant, m'électrisant complètement. Dieu… elle est si… sublime.

« Hey, beauté » dit-elle en fermant la distance entre nous et elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon corps en entier fut pris d'une immense décharge et je répondis ardemment au baiser, sentant ses douces lèvres bouger en parfaite harmonie contre les miennes. Et puis elle recula un peu, le souffle court, et me fit un sourire en coin. Dieu, c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

« C'était pour quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil parfaitement entretenu. Je clignai des yeux un peu avant de retrouver ma voix.

« Je… suis simplement heureuse de te voir » mes talents d'actrice seront très utiles pour me sauver de l'embarras. Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais hocha la tête.

« Prête pour le lycée ? »

« Euh.. ouais, je crois »

Elle me regarda de la tête au pied et rigola un instant. Mes yeux tombèrent sur mon corps et je n'y vis rien d'étrange.

« Quoi ? »

« Coach ne sera pas contente si tu viens au lycée comme ça » déclara-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la tenue que je portais et je fronçai des sourcils.

« Coach ? »

« Coach Sylvester, notre entraîneur. Est-ce que ça va Rach ? Tu commences à me faire peur… » dit-elle avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Quoi ? Entraineur ? NOTRE entraineur ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que…

« Tu te souviens d'être dans les cheerios, non ? » sa main chaude se posa contre mon front et je fermai les yeux de béatitude.

Attendez.

Elle a dit que…

OH MY GOD.

« Allez, va te changer, je vais t'attendre dans le salon » et elle me poussa dans l'escalier. Arrivant dans ma chambre je cherchai l'uniforme que je trouvais sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Pourtant hier il n'y avait rien…

Après avoir enfilé la jupe et le haut, je me regardai dans le miroir qui se trouvait dos à la porte. Dieu, j'avais l'air incroyable là-dedans. Bref mon cerveau avait le don de créer la situation la plus improbable sur terre. Être la petite amie de Quinn Fabray était déjà un exploit, alors imaginer le fait d'être dans l'équipe de cheerleader la plus populaire dans le pays était plus qu'impossible. Non, la chose la plus impossible était sans doute le fait que Quinn était gay. Ouais, décidément c'était le plus… surprenant.

Quand je rejoignis la blonde dans le salon, elle était dans une conversation passionnée avec Hiram.

« Oh ! Rachel, Quinn et moi avions une conversation sur la meilleure série télévisée. Elle dit que c'est _Revenge_, n'est-ce pas amusant ? »

Une fois près de la blonde, celle-ci glissa un bras autour de ma taille. Décidément, ça me surprendra à tous les coups.

« Ahh, ne jamais dire à mon père une autre série que Dr House, sinon il va te chasser de la maison » rigolai-je et mon père éclata de rire avec Quinn. C'était tellement étrange.

« Ne dites pas cela à Santana ! Elle vous arracherait la tête pour ne pas avoir considéré Dr Who »

« À ce propos Rachel, tu devrais inviter Santana et Brittany ici pour un diner. Depuis que tu es sur les cheerios, tu ne cesses de parler d'eux ! »

Ma mâchoire devait désormais trainer sur le sol près de mes pieds. Moi, être amie avec Santana et Brittany ? Je devais être dans un autre univers et non dans le coma.

« Euhh.. O-Ouais, bien sûr » bredouillai-je et Quinn déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

« Parfait ! Maintenant, allez à l'école ! À bientôt Quinn »

Mon père serra la blonde dans ses bras et ensuite ce fut mon tour. Pendant que Quinn me traînait à sa voiture, nos mains entrelacées, la scène où mon père prend Quinn dans ses bras jouait dans ma tête. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Mon père n'avait jamais serré Finn dans ses bras. Rien. Jamais. Et là, il venait de lui donner une accolade. J'étais totalement dépassée.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, Quinn reprit ma main dans la sienne et nous entrâmes dans l'école. Tous les regards étaient sur nous, la plupart étaient remplis de jalousie et d'autre d'adoration. Le couloir se séparait comme la mer rouge à mesure qu'on progressait. C'était donc ça, le sentiment dont parlait Quinn. Le sentiment d'être invincible. D'être intouchable.

Lorsqu'on arriva à nos casiers, Santana et Brittany s'y trouvaient déjà. Brittany gambada vers moi et me sauta dans les bras, me coupant le souffle au passage. Les deux autres filles nous regardaient en souriant. Bizarre.

« Salut Rachie ! Je suis tellement contente pour ton nouveau poste dans l'équipe ! » dit Britt toute excitée en tapant dans ses mains. Santana s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras en me soufflant un « Bravo » à l'oreille. Ok, Santana qui me faisait un câlin ? What ?

« Euh… en fait je me suis cogné la tête en me levant cette nuit et j'ai peut-être un peu perdu la mémoire… » Quinn me regarda avec un regard affolé tandis que Santana avait un sourire coquin. Mais qu'est-ce que…?

« Ohh c'est comme ça que l'on appelle cela maintenant ? Un trou de mémoire ? » taquina San en bougeant ses sourcils, ce qui me rappela un peu Puck. C'était sans doute pour cela que leur relation avait échouée. Les deux étaient des copies conformes de l'autre.

« Oh mon dieu Rach ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? » me demanda Quinn totalement paniquée. Santana rigola.

« Si je n'avais pas perdu connaissance, je l'aurais fait »

Santana éclata de rire. Quinn lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que Britt donnait des petites tapes dans le dos de sa petite amie qui venait de s'étouffer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la brutalité, Rachel…. Miam » cligna de l'œil la latina et je la regardai bouche bée.

Maintenant elle me faisait du rentre dedans.

Super.

« Bref, je vais te faire un résumé comme les licornes me font parfois lorsque je m'endors dans le cours d'Espagnole et qu'une me souffle à l'oreille ce que j'ai manqué. Tu es en couple avec Quinn depuis 8 mois, vous êtes le couple élite de tout McKinley suivi de près par moi et Santi. Nous sommes toutes les quatre dans le glee club depuis 6 mois et toi Rachel, tu es dans les cheerios depuis 7 mois. Quinn était la seule à être doté d'un grade dans l'équipe, mais depuis hier, Coach Sylvester ta nommé capitaine en second, ce qui veut dire que tu assistes ta petite amie dans toutes les décisions qu'elle prend pour l'équipe. » fini la blonde avec un sourire.

Dire que j'étais perdue serait un euphémisme. Il y a environ 36 heures, Santana m'avait lancé un slushie à la figure, Quinn et elle s'étaient battues pour le titre de capitaine dans les cheerios, j'étais la plus grande perdante du lycée et je n'avais que Puck comme véritable ami. Sans oublier que Quinn me détestait même si elle se masturbait en pensant à moi.

Alors que maintenant, Quinn et moi étions en couple et de ce que j'ai pu constater en entrant dans le lycée, c'est que j'étais très populaire. J'avais Santana et Brittany comme amies les plus proches et en plus, j'étais la seconde en chef de Quinn dans l'équipe des cheerleader. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que c'était ça ma vraie vie et que je n'avais que rêvé l'autre où j'étais une perdante…?

Mystère.

Bref, je resterais bien dans celle-là.

« Bon, eh bien merci Britt pour le rafraîchissement, mais on doit aller en cours. Tu viens, bébé ? »

Dieu que j'adorais quand elle m'appelait comme ça.

« Ouais, allez »

La journée se passa relativement bien. Quinn m'attendait à la sortie de mes cours pour me conduire au prochain. Elle était tellement différente de la Quinn que je connaissais dans l'autre univers. Cette blonde était attentionnée, gentille, drôle et douce. Tout le contraire de son double. Chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, ses yeux verts si expressifs étaient remplis que toute la douceur et l'amour qu'elle me portait. Tous ses sentiments me rendaient encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais. J'avais toujours cru que Quinn Fabray me détestait du plus profond de son âme et dans cet univers, elle m'aimait. Est-ce que cela valait pour tous les univers ? Car si Quinn ressentait un tel sentiment d'où je viens, elle avait énormément de chemin à faire avant d'en arriver où cette Quinn était rendue.

Quinn m'avait dit qu'on était mercredi aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire qu'on avait ni Glee Club, ni pratique de cheerleader. Hmm, je pourrais profiter du moment pour en savoir plus de cette situation. Si je pouvais être seule avec elle…

Je m'arrêtai brusquement en plein couloir et Jacob ben Israël me fonça dedans. Il leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et en me voyant, il commença à crier en s'enfuyant. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de moi ? Soudain, un bras s'accrocha au mien et je tournai la tête pour voir Quinn qui me faisait un grand sourire. Elle se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement en plein couloir. On se sépara et elle regarda la direction qu'avait prise Jacob un peu avant.

« Je crois qu'il a peur de toi depuis ta mise en garde » dit-elle avec un air amusé et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Devant mon froncement de sourcil, elle soupira. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu avais de la difficulté à te souvenir… La semaine dernière, Jacob me harcelait pour savoir si nous avions couché ensemble, stipulant que « le couple élite du lycée » devait avoir une vie sexuelle trépidante et lorsque je t'en ai parlé, tu as pété un câble et tu es allé le menacer en le plaquant contre un casier et en le frappant avec sa caméra. Bref, tu as fait la une du journal de l'école une fois de plus. » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant et je souris.

« Woah, je devais être vraiment en colère »

« Ouais… »

Je me rapprochais d'elle un peu plus et j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de toi et moi, au Breadstix à 20h ce soir ? » Ses yeux étincelèrent de surprise et de malice. Elle était heureuse. Je savais qu'elle adorait le Breadstix. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret pour personne que la capitaine aimait bien ce restaurant. Surtout quand on a Santana comme meilleure amie. Quinn approcha son visage du mien, sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que c'est un rencart, Miss Berry ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Le vert émeraude de ses prunelles tourna à l'or chaud.

« Peut-être »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Juste peut-être ? »

« Tais-toi »

Un second rire cristallin se répercuta contre les murs du couloir et je ne pus que sourire à nouveau. Cette Quinn était adorable.

* * *

Le Breadstix était pareil comme dans mon souvenir. La seule fois où Finn m'avait amené ici n'avait pas été une grande réussite. Il avait commandé deux plats de fruit de mer alors que je lui avais dit que j'étais végétalienne. Ensuite, il avait dû partir et j'avais été obligée de rentrer à pied chez moi.

Bref, pas le meilleur rencart au monde.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent et je le savais. Quinn avait été parfaite. J'étais passée chez elle pour la chercher. La surprise de ma vie quand j'avais vu son père m'ouvrir la porte. Mais pas autant surprise que lorsqu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras en me disant que Quinn allait être bientôt prête. Sa mère m'avait invitée au salon ou nous étions entrain de parler lorsque Quinn apparut. Elle était absolument magnifique. Sa robe noire épousait doucement ses courbes sans être vulgaire et ses cheveux avaient été relâchés sur ses épaules en boucle douce. Ensuite nous sommes parties de chez elle (en donnant des câlins à Judy et Russel) pour se rendre au restaurant. Ses parents qui n'ont pas flippé en me voyant. Eux qui étaient extrêmement religieux et pourtant, c'était comme si j'étais un gars qui allait chercher sa petite amie pour l'amener diner. Je savais que Quinn s'était fait mettre à la porte pour avoir porté un enfant. Et là, ses parents étaient ensemble alors qu'ils devaient être séparés et il acceptait sans rien dire que leur fille soit lesbienne ? Hmm, j'allais devoir en parler à Quinn…

Nous étions assises depuis quelque temps et le serveur était déjà passé prendre notre commande (et en bavant sur Quinn). La conversation allait très bien et je me risquai à lui poser plus de questions.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai perdu la mémoire… », commençai-je prudemment et elle hocha la tête doucement. « Tes parents ont l'air de bien prendre le fait que tu sois avec une fille… »

Elle sourit face à la question.

« Je me doutais que tu allais demander, tu avais l'air vraiment perdu là-bas, entre deux câlins de mon père… » plaisanta-t-elle et je rigolai un peu. « Eh bien, au début ils ne le prenaient pas très bien. Mon père a eu une grosse réaction, il me parlait de la bible et que j'allais brûler en enfer, mais ensuite lui et ma mère sont allés voir notre révérend à l'église. Le révérend leur a dit que Dieu aimait tous ses enfants et que s'il m'avait fait ainsi, c'est parce que cela devait être puisque Dieu ne fait jamais d'erreur. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont acceptée. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à te fréquenter et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui »

Je hochai la tête, et lui pris les mains sur la table. Elles étaient si douces…

« Raconte-moi l'année dernière, s'il te plaît » murmurai-je et elle me jeta un regard inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller à l'hôpital, c'est une grande perte de mémoire et- »

« Sa va aller, ma belle, je vais bien » la rassurai-je et elle acquiesça.

Elle était inquiète. Et c'est totalement compréhensible. Moi aussi être elle je serais entrain de me traîner de force à l'hôpital pour un examen. Mais le problème n'était pas que je ne me souvenais plus de rien, c'était que tout le passé avait changé. Et même le présent. Tout ce que je croyais savoir sur les autres ou leurs histoires ne s'appliquait plus. Comme une toile vierge. Mais la vérité est que si on regarde plus près, la toile blanche n'est pas si blanche qu'on le pense. Elle a déjà été remplie, mais une légère couche de blanc la recouvre… ok, mauvais exemple.

« Très bien » dit-elle après un moment.

« L'année dernière, j'étais une vraie garce. Je cachais ma personnalité et mon vrai moi dans un placard, comme Santana, parce qu'on avait trop peur de perdre notre popularité si on disait à toute l'école que la unholy trinity était en fait, complètement gay. Et puis un soir au début de l'année dernière, Brittany m'a appelée en pleurant. Elle me disait que Santana lui avait brisé le cœur en refoulant ses sentiments et je l'ai consolé le mieux que je pouvais. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Santana agissait comme cela et je lui ai dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur des murmures des autres, de perdre sa popularité et sa famille. Ensuite Brittany était en colère et m'a dit que je ne savais pas du tout de quoi je parlais et je lui ai alors annoncé que j'étais gay. Donc, je la comprenais parfaitement. Elle s'est excusée et j'ai raccroché, mais ce que je ne savais pas était que ma mère avait tout entendu. Alors, le lendemain, mes parents m'ont tombée dessus lorsque je suis rentrée de l'école et tu connais la suite. »

« Une fois que mes parents l'on accepter, j'en ai parlé longuement avec Santana et elle a eu le courage de le dire à ses parents et ils l'ont acceptée aussi. Je l'ai accompagné durant tout le processus. Et puis tu es arrivé de Dayton. Lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit « wow, c'est elle. » Tu m'as donné la force nécessaire pour faire mon coming out devant toute l'école. Santana m'a suivie elle aussi, mais elle le faisait pour Brittany. Je voulais que tu me remarques, que tu te dises « cette fille est prête à crier au monde entier qu'elle est gay juste pour avoir la chance d'être avec moi » et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Tu as commencé à me parler et puis je t'ai demandé un rencart et tu as accepté. Ensuite je t'ai proposé une place dans les cheerios auquel tu t'es montré plus qu'à la hauteur de mes attentes et sans doute celle de Sylvester puisque tu es devenu mon second depuis peu. Un mois après, tu m'as suppliée pour qu'on s'inscrive au Glee Club et je n'ai pas pu te dire non. Alors voilà, tu sais tout » finit-elle juste au moment où le serveur arriva avec nos plats.

Woah… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'amour que me portait Quinn était ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir du placard…

Une fois le serveur reparti, nous mangeâmes nos plats respectifs tout en blaguant. Il y a deux jours, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de Quinn. Elle était si méchante tout le temps avec tout le monde, mais lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte, elle me rappelait la Quinn qui est assise en ce moment même devant moi. Mais beaucoup moins à l'aise. Si la blonde était toujours comme ça, je pourrais sans aucun doute tomber amoureuse d'elle.

« Tu me regardes comme si tu essayais de lire en moi… » déclara la blonde d'une voix douce et je hochai la tête tranquillement.

« Tu as toujours été un mystère pour moi…Quinn Fabray »

Elle rougit.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien et il était déjà le temps de reconduire la blonde chez elle. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et en me tournant vers elle, j'allais lui dire bonne nuit lorsqu'elle se jeta sur moi, plaquant avidement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque sa langue glissa contre ma lèvre inférieure et je la poussai contre la porte d'entrée, appuyant tout mon corps contre le sien. Elle gémit à son tour, le même genre de gémissement qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle était dans les toilettes hier.

Cela me rendait folle.

Sa main frôla mes côtes et je haletai contre sa bouche.

« Quinn…. Dieu »

Voilà maintenant que je lui ressemblais de plus en plus lorsque je me lamentais.

Ma bouche trouva son chemin vers son cou où je mordis fortement son point d'impulsion. Elle se tortilla maintenant contre la porte, ses mains s'agrippant à mes cheveux.

« Rach… j'ai besoin de toi…. » sa respiration était saccadée et forte, témoignant de son désir.

Une impression de déjà-vu –ou plutôt entendu- refit surface dans ma tête et j'essayai de contrôler mon rire en suçant plus fort son cou. Un puissant grondement sortit de sa bouche et j'appuyai mes mains contre la porte pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol. Mes jambes étaient comme de la guimauve.

« Rach…On doit… s'arrêter… je suis… » je reculai ma tête de son cou, la regardant avec confusion. Ses yeux fuyaient les miens et elle était complètement rouge.

« Oh mon dieu… Tu veux dire, ça fait 8 mois qu'on est ensemble, mais on n'a jamais… » bredouillai-je, un peu troublé et surprise.

« Quoi !? Non ! Euh… je suis.. eh bien… pas prête ? » dit-elle en rougissant encore plus et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Eh bien, voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se touchait dans les toilettes.

Pourtant elle avait eu Beth dans l'autre monde et elle avait déjà couché avec Puck. Mais visiblement, dans cette dimension, la belle blonde n'était pas prête. Comment mon moi avait-il fait pour survivre 8 mois sans sexe avec une déesse comme petite amie ?

Quinn baisa les yeux vers le sol, honteuse, et je me suis senti extrêmement mal.

« Non Quinn ! C'est bien, je comprends… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… », m'excusai-je en prenant son visage de mes mains, et elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Chutt, ce n'est pas grave Quinn…. Je suis là » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en la berçant contre moi. Elle hocha la tête contre mon épaule et la releva, pressant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre les miennes. Le baiser était tendre cette fois-ci et je me prélassais contre elle, mémorisant chaque toucher, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Rompant le contact elle essuya ses yeux et prit une profonde respiration.

« J'ai adoré notre soirée Rach… Merci pour la nuit… »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » je lui fis un clin d'œil, et elle rigola.

« À demain… Je t'aime… »

Et elle entra dans la maison, me laissant sans voix sur le pas de sa porte.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais me dire « Je t'aime ». Eh bien, peut-être pas dans cet univers, mais dans le mien, elle ne me parlait que pour m'insulter ou pour me dire de dégager de son mec. C'était donc un choc.

_« Je t'aime… »_

C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser lorsque je m'endormis dans mon lit, ce soir-là.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin..._

J'ai étrangement mal à la joue… pourtant j'étais bien dans mon lit, non ?

En ouvrant les yeux et la seule chose que je pouvais voir était mon plancher de bois. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'étais à la même place qu'hier… Non. Est-ce que cela serait possible ? Je me levai et me dirigea vers mon téléphone.

14 septembre 2010

La même date qu'hier. Mon jour complètement fou.

Est-ce que j'aurais bel et bien rêvé ma journée de popularité à dater la fille la plus chaude de l'école ?

Merde !

Je savais que c'était un rêve ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Après le petit déjeuner, hop ! Direction l'enfer.

Le lycée.

Alors qu'hier (aujourd'hui ?) ma petite amie m'amenait à l'école, et bien c'était moi qui m'y conduisais toute seule aujourd'hui. Au lieu de marcher dans les couloirs fièrement en tenant la main de Quinn pendant que tout le monde s'écartait sur notre passage, je me faisais rentrer dedans par les joueurs de football.

Arrivant à mon casier, Puck m'attendait.

« Hey, bébé juif ! Ohh, mauvaise nuit ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant de plus près.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée » soufflai-je en cognant ma tête contre la porte de mon casier.

Soudain les murmures dans le couloir cessèrent et Puck se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Levant la tête de la porte de mon casier, je vis Quinn Fabray dans toute sa splendeur marcher dans le couloir avec son habituelle attitude de HBIC. Elle était aussi magnifique que dans mon rêve.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de nous, son regard croisa le mien et je crus y voir quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Merci pour les review :) J'adore savoir vos pensées ^^**

**L'histoire sera probablement basée ****uniquement sur le point de vue de Rachel. Je pourrais peut-être envisager d'aller du côté de Quinn pour un chapitre si les demandes sont là. Mais sinon, vous ne verrez les choses que par les yeux de Rachel Berry. Je pense que le mystère est plus préservé de cette façon. **

* * *

Chapitre 2

Assise seule dans la salle de chant pouvait avoir des avantages. La tranquillité, un moment pour apprécier pleinement le silence. Mais malheureusement, aujourd'hui n'était pas de tout repos dans ma tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner et retourner le rêve dans tous les sens possibles, ne pouvant pas encore croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une invention. Cela était beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'un fruit de mon imagination. Plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que Quinn me manquait. Pas seulement sa présence, mais sa personnalité, sa bienveillance, ses baisers… Je venais de me rendre compte qu'une seule journée avec son double gentil m'avait complètement séduite. Si le rêve n'avait rien de réel, et bien je devais au moins tenter de le rendre vivant. Si je faisais tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'il devienne réalité ? Peut-être que c'était un signe du destin. Si j'entrais dans les cheerios, je pourrais devenir populaire et peut-être que je pourrais me rendre aussi loin en grade que dans mon rêve. Devenir sa seconde en chef. Et puis, en étant dans les cheerleaders, je pourrais me rapprocher de Santana et Brittany et donc de Quinn. Elle était déjà dans le Glee Club, donc cela faisait un point de moins à accomplir.

Ok, Quinn était plutôt du style jaloux. Alors en devenant populaire, j'aurais sans doute plusieurs prétendants. Mais il me faudrait quelqu'un que Quinn détestait. Un mec qui lui aurait vraiment fait du mal… comme la mettre enceinte par exemple.

Puck.

Je pourrais le convaincre d'entrer dans mon jeu et ainsi, Quinn ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de venir me convaincre que Puck n'est pas assez bien pour moi et blablabla.

Enfin, bref.

Ma cote de popularité augmenterait considérablement avec un atout aussi fort que Puck. Il ne restait qu'à le convaincre.

Et parler à coach Sylvester.

Commençons par les cheerios.

Alors c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai assise dans le bureau de Sue pendant que celle-ci me scrutait du regard tout en buvant sa boisson rose. Ark.

« Non »

Mes espoirs tombèrent à l'eau, mais je n'allais pas abandonner.

« Pensez-y coach, avoir un atout comme moi dans l'équipe pourrait améliorer votre image au sien du jury des sélections. Accueillir une perdante qui a un immense talent en chant au sein de votre équipe pourrait être bénéfique sur plusieurs tableaux. Cela monterait que les cheerios ne jugent pas ses membres par leur statut social, mais sur leur talent. Et ça, j'en ai à revendre. » Le ton de ma voix était solide et plein de confiance. Je jouais le tout pour le tout. Si elle ne changeait pas d'avis après ça, eh bien, je ne serais jamais dans l'équipe.

Elle se caressa le menton pendant une longue minute, et mes espoirs commencèrent à diminuer. Et puis, soudain, elle se releva et fouilla dans une grande armoire. Elle en sortit un uniforme et me le jeta dans les mains. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en fixant le vêtement. Oh mon dieu, cela avait fonctionné.

« La pratique est le mardi et le vendredi à 16h. Ne soit pas en retard Streisand » elle retira ses lunettes et me regarda. « Maintenant, dégage de mon bureau »

Hochant la tête vivement, je me relevai et sortit du bureau de Sue Sylvester. Je gambadai littéralement en me dirigeant vers le vestiaire des cheerios pour me changer de vêtement. Une fois entrée je me débarrassai de mes vieilles fringues et enfila la superbe juge rouge. Bordel, c'était vraiment moulant ce truc. Et que dire du haut de l'uniforme. Merde.

Mais bon, il fallait l'endurer pour être en mesure de me rapprocher de Quinn. Ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice à faire pour obtenir la blonde. Une fois complètement changée, je sortis du vestiaire pour me rendre directement au casier de Puck.

Alors que je marchais dans le couloir, tous les regards étaient sur moi. Dieu que j'aimais ça. Bientôt tout le monde saurait que j'étais devenue une cheerleader et ainsi, mon plan serait presque complété. Les gens commencèrent à murmurer et plus j'avançais, plus les élèves s'écartaient devant moi pour me laisser la voie libre.

Puck qui cherchait quelque chose dans son casier.

À l'attaque.

« Hey, bro ! » le saluai-je en m'accotant contre le casier voisin du sien. Il se tourna vers moi pour me saluer à son tour, mais rien ne sortit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur mon uniforme. Sa bouche était en forme de «O » et j'avais peur que ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites.

« Oh…mon… dieu… bébé ! » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il reprit contenance. Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Ouais ! »

« Tu es… CHAUDE ! Ça, c'est mon bébé juif ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tourner dans les airs et je riais aux éclats. Puis, il me posa de nouveau sur le sol.

« Coach t'as prise dans l'équipe ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu as passé l'été à me dire que tu ne t'inscrirais jamais parce que Sue maltraitait trop ses filles »

Je m'approchai de lui et baissa la voix pour que lui seul m'entende.

« Je sais, Puck. Mais je ne fais ça que pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un »

Un sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres et il bougea ses sourcils de manière séducteur.

« Ohhh, qui est le mec chanceux ? »

« C'est justement là que ça se complique. C'est une fille »

Il ferma brusquement son casier et me tira par la main jusque dans une salle de classe vide.

« OH MY GOD Rachel ! C'est tellement chaud ! Qui ? Dis-moi ! Je suis ton bro, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois me le dire ! » gémit-il comme un enfant et je retiens un rire. Il était tellement drôle parfois.

« Quinn Fabray »

« BORDEL MAIS C'EST LE SUMMUM DU CHAUD ! Est-ce que je suis au paradis ? » ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

« Arrête de crier, merde ! On va nous entendre ! » mais malheureusement, il était trop préoccupé à nous imaginer moi et Quinn entrain de baiser pour m'écouter.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder quand vous allez vous embrasser ? S'il te plaît ? »

Je soupirai, découragée.

« Puck ! »

Cela eut l'air de le ramener sur terre.

« Désolé, bébé. »

« C'est bien »

Il passa sa main sur sa crête, réfléchissant.

« Ok, tu veux Quinn, mais elle, est-ce que c'est la même chose ? Parce qu'elle est plus du style coincé… et avec une fille… »

« Je sais Puck, mais crois-moi, je suis absolument certaine qu'elle me veut aussi, eh bien, du moins physiquement. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Comment peux-tu en être absolument sûr ? Elle est hétéro »

Je souris, m'apprêtant à lui lâcher la bombe.

« Oui, c'est vrai que toutes les filles hétéros se masturbent dans les toilettes en pensant à une fille, et à moi en plus », déclarai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon uniforme.

Les yeux de Puck s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

Encore une fois aujourd'hui.

« Non ! J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as surprise à se toucher dans les toilettes en pensant à toi ? »

« Ouais, elle gémissait mon nom »

« Bordel de merde »

« Oui, tu l'as dit »

« Ok, alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas mêlé à ça si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête. » dit-il en s'assoyant sur un bureau et je souris. Puck était très intelligent même si tous les professeurs ici pensaient le contraire.

« Le point faible de Quinn est la jalousie. Alors je vais la rendre complètement folle. Et je me suis dit qu'avec mon soudain boum de popularité, que tu voudrais peut-être en profiter… » lui confiai-je en m'approchant de lui et en lui faisant des yeux doux.

Il rit.

« Donc, tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être un couple devant toute l'école pour attirer son attention ? »

« Exactement »

« D'accord, Puckosaurus embarque »

Je roulai des yeux alors qu'il éclata de rire.

* * *

« Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? » me demanda Puck lorsqu'on sortit de la salle de classe.

« Mets ton bras autour de mes épaules et quand on atteindra mon casier et que Quinn sera en vue, tu m'embrasses. Et essaie d'être convaincant » lui ordonnai-je et il se tourna légèrement vers moi, un sourcil arqué.

« Puckosaurus est toujours convaincant »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Bien sûr »

Puck drapa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous atteignîmes mon casier sous les regards fou de jalousie de la plupart des lycéens.

Mouahaha ça fonctionnait.

J'ouvris mon casier et puis soudain, Puck me retourna vivement et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en déduisis que Quinn devait être dans les parages. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais pour me laisser aller, mais les lèvres de Puck étaient beaucoup plus rudes et bâclées que celle de Miss Fabray.

Dieu, vais-je arrêter de penser à elle un jour ?

Surement pas.

Je le tirai par sa veste letterman vers moi, collant son corps contre le mien.

Bah quoi ? Il faut en mettre beaucoup pour être certaine que Quinn perde la tête.

De rage.

Mes bras s'accrochèrent à son cou et mon dos frappa brutalement la rangée de casier, me faisant lâcher un gémissement.

Parfait.

« Dieu du ciel ! Je dois être dans une autre dimension Q , le hobbit et la trainée de McKinley ensemble ! » s'exclama une voix derrière Puck et je souris. L'occasion était parfaite.

Puck se dégagea de moi, permettant ainsi à la unholy trinity de me voir.

Les yeux de Santana parcoururent mon corps, la bouche grande ouverte. Je crus même voir un peu de bave coulé. Quinn n'en menait pas large elle aussi, ses prunelles s'étaient considérablement assombries. Quant à Brittany, elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel » lâcha Quinn, bouche bée, et Santana secoua la tête, perdue.

« J'en ai aucune idée…. » elle se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de détourner les yeux, son visage était devenu rouge.

Ça devait être sans doute l'effet Berry amélioré qui la faisait rougir.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres.

L'intensité avec lequel Quinn me regardait me fit frissonner. Elle cachait à peine son désir dans ses yeux. Hmmm, c'est vrai que je venais de lui donner une sacrée bonne raison pour aller se masturber dans les toilettes maintenant.

Et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas attendre d'être chez elle pour faire ça.

Son corps tremblait de désir.

Et je vais tellement la rendre folle avec cet uniforme qu'à la fin de la semaine, elle va me supplier de la prendre sauvagement dans ces fameuses toilettes.

Un sourire machiavélique déforma mon visage et Puck me tira par la taille vers lui.

« Désolé les filles, mais Puck est occupé avec cette jolie fille. Repasser plus tard et peut-être qu'on vous accordera une minute d'attention. »

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Brittany l'arrêta en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. La capitaine se dégagea brusquement, furieuse.

« Tu sors avec LUI ? » explosa-t-elle, mais Rachel resta de marbre devant son excès de colère.

La cheerleader de la tête était si prévisible.

La brune sautait de joie intérieurement. Son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire » déclara dédaigneusement Rachel en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, mais s'arrêta.

Elle pinça ses lèvres ensemble et tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Brittany tira Santana par le bras pour suivre Quinn. La latina avait la tête légèrement dans les nuages depuis qu'elle avait jetée un oeil sur la nouvelle apparence physique de la petite brune.

Puck poussa un soupire de soulagement.

« Je crois que tu avais raison Rach… Quinn te veut » dit-il en secouant la tête et Rachel sourit, heureuse.

« Je sais »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La journée passa rapidement après la petite rencontre avec la unholy trinity. J'étais aux anges. L'école entière parlait de moi et Puck depuis le déjeuner et quand je croisais Quinn dans les couloirs, elle me jetait des regards de tueur en série.

Je crois que c'est un grand pas quand on y pense. Il y a deux jours, elle m'ignorait royalement (sauf dans les toilettes) et puis maintenant, elle me remarque.

Qui aurait cru que Rachel Berry intéresserait un jour Quinn Fabray ?

Je ne saurais sans doute jamais comment cela s'est produit.

La cloche sonna, signe que la journée était terminée et Puck me conduisit à mon casier pour ramasser quelques livres avant de partir.

Mais une petite surprise m'attendait.

Quinn.

Entouré par 4 cheerios, dont Santana et Brittany.

Puck ralenti notre allure et me jeta un regard légèrement paniqué. Ma main glissa doucement dans la sienne pour lui donner plus de courage. La grimace que fit Quinn en voyant nos mains entrelacées n'échappa à personne et je dus retenir un rire.

Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle est jalouse.

Une fois devant les 5 cheerios, Puck se pressa contre mon dos, protecteur. La mâchoire de la blonde se contracta.

« Cheerios ! » s'exclama brutalement Quinn et les 4 cheerleaders avec elle redressèrent immédiatement leur dos, à l'écoute.

« Oui capitaine ? » répondirent-elles en cœur et la blonde eu un sourire diabolique.

« Escorté Puckerman jusqu'à sa voiture et assurez-vous qu'il rentre bien chez lui » ordonna-t-elle en fixant durement celui-ci. Puck regarda apeuré pendant un instant, mais je le rassurai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien » puis je fronçai des sourcils « Mais qui va me reconduire chez moi? »

Un sombre sourire illumina les traits de la blonde.

« Je vais m'assurer que tu rentres bien chez toi, Rachel. Avec moi »

Oh merde. J'allais passer un mauvais moment.

Les 4 cheerleaders encerclèrent Puck rapidement. Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement avant que je ne puisse m'opposer et il partit, escorté par les filles de Quinn.

Me tournant vers elle, la blonde avait les traits figés et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, très contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quinn ? » demandai-je en essayant d'être la plus froide possible, mais ses yeux me paralysaient.

La blonde eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle me jaugeait de haut en bas en arquant un sourcil parfaitement sculpté. Elle s'avança doucement vers moi comme un prédateur, faisant augmenter par la même occasion mon rythme cardiaque.

« N'oublie pas Rachel, que tu es sous MES ordres depuis que tu as choisi de porter cet uniforme. Donc si je juge que Puck ne devrait pas être avec toi, et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi » conclue-t-elle en relevant la tête en signe de pouvoir.

Elle était visiblement fière d'elle.

Ça n'allait certainement pas se passer ainsi.

« Eh bien Quinn, sache que tu es peut-être mon capitaine dans l'équipe de cheerleading, mais ton rôle de pouvoir ne se limite que sur le terrain. » lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire innocent et elle fronça des sourcils. « Donc, je te serais reconnaissante de ne plus te mêler de ma vie privée sinon cela pourrait devenir… comment on dit cela déjà ? Ah oui ! Soupçonneux… »

Le visage de Quinn tourna au rouge et je sus que j'avais visé droit dans le mille. Tournant les talons vivement avant qu'elle n'est le temps de rajouter quelque chose, je sortis sur le stationnement du lycée à la recherche de Puck lorsque je me rappelai que c'était Quinn qui était censé me ramener chez moi.

Merde !

Merde.

J'entendis les portes de l'école claquer derrière moi et je me retournai rapidement, peur que la blonde décide de me faire ma fête ou je ne sais quoi.

Et avec raison.

Quinn fonça droit sur moi, me chargeant de tout son poids. Je tombai le dos durement contre le gazon, le souffle coupé. La blonde en profita pour me chevaucher et verrouiller mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je me débâtis pour échapper à son emprise, mais elle avait une de ses poignes de fer. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle frappant doucement contre ma lèvre inférieure. Un frisson grimpa dans mon bas ventre en la sentant si près de moi. Tout contre mon corps.

Son petit sourire sournois refit surface.

« Quitte-le » me commanda-t-elle en frottant légèrement ses hanches contre mon ventre.

Mes yeux manquèrent rouler dans le fond de ma tête, mais je tiens bon. Dieu que cette fille savait comment s'y prendre pour allumer quelqu'un.

Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens et je pris la meilleure expression arrogante que je pouvais. Me penchant un peu vers l'avant, j'arquai un sourcil, imitant son image typique de la reine des glaces.

« Oblige-moi » l'a défiai-je et un tout autre type de sourire se forma sur ses traits.

L'amusement.

Elle s'approcha doucement, mais tourna la tête au dernier moment pour atteindre mon oreille.

« Je n'aurais pas besoin. Tu reviendras à la raison quand tu verras ce que tu manques… » et elle se releva rapidement et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. « Tu viens ?! J'ai pas toute la journée Berry ! »

Je gémis sur le gazon en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques que la blonde avait causé sur mon cœur.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Quinn va m'en faire baver ?

Était-ce une si bonne idée ce plan ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque Puck vint me chercher, je lui expliquai tout ce qui c'était passé avec Quinn la veille. Il eut l'air surpris que Quinn réagisse aussi vite, suite à la nouvelle de notre « couple ».

Il va sans dire que j'étais tout aussi sous le choc que lui. Et même encore maintenant, j'étais encore choquée par les actes si entreprenants de la blonde. Pas que j'allais m'en plaindre, mais… bref.

Une fois au lycée, moi et Puck marchions vers la seule classe que nous avions en commun lorsque Santana se pointa.

« Hey, les salopes. Berry, Coach Sylvester voudrait te parler. » parla Santana sans même jeter un regard à Puck. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle avait l'air de voir était Brittany plus loin qui parlait à un gars de première année et qui semblait beaucoup plus près de la blonde que la normale.

« Maintenant ? Mais on a une classe... »

« Coache n'en a rien à foutre. Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, y'a un taré beaucoup trop proche de ma Britt-Britt… euh DE Britt-Britt ! » se reprit-elle en passant en coup de vent à côté de moi pour aller ramasser le pauvre garçon qui regardait horrifié à son approche.

« Bon…donc je te vois plus tard ? » me souris Puck en prenant mes livres. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« Oui, à plus tard »

* * *

« Vous vouliez me voir, Coach ? » demandai-je en refermant la porte de son bureau derrière moi. Elle hocha la tête et me pointa le siège rouge, vide devant elle. Une fois assise, Sue retira ses lunettes et me regardant longuement. Je bougeai inconfortablement sur ma chaise devant son regard qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Quinn.

Ça devait être de là que la capitaine tenait ce regard de mort.

« Sterisand. Il a été porté à mon attention que tu fricotais avec le pire malfrat de McKinley. »

Je fronçai des sourcils, confuse.

« Euh…. Quoi ? »

Sue soupira.

« Écoute, Noah Puckerman a déjà mis des filles enceintes » déclara sérieusement la coach et je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Quinn était sans aucun doute derrière tout ça !

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Coach, Puck n'a pas mis plusieurs filles enceintes, mais seulement qu'une ! Et en plus, il est gentil avec moi. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée vous regarde. »

« Fais attention jeune fille, tu fais partie de mon équipe, donc tout ce que tu fais ou penses me regarde ! Donc, pour te remettre les idées en place tu devras faire le lavage des serviettes après les pratiques. » déclara Sue en remettant ses lunettes et en recommençant sa lecture de _Sport fitness._

« Mais ! C'est injuste ! » m'exclamai-je, complètement outrée.

« Ça sera tout, maintenant dégage de mon bureau. Ça pu le nain ici »

Je me levai et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Quinn Fabray allait me le payer.


End file.
